Kidnap
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Of all the kids in the world they could kidnap? They end up kidnapping the kid with a all powerful magical skeleton as a family. Of course. I could go on about how unlucky the kidnapper were but in all honesty, I got more empathy for poor little Frisk. I mean, it is a scary experience, it's a good job they have such an amazing family to love and protect them.


The monsters alongside Frisk had left the underground almost a year ago now. After discovering Frisk was an orphan there was no time wasted in getting some paperwork done and taking guardianship over him. Who took guardianship over him? Well originally it was going to be Toriel, obviously. But when she was too busy with the school to spare any time Sans took over as parental figure.

Frisk now lives with Sans and Papyrus just across the road from Toriel and next door to Undyne and Alphys. They had a room in all three houses and spent a considerable amount of time in all of them. Having such a big and close family, it was very rare that Frisk would walk back from school alone.

But today was one of those weird days, Alphys was away for a week for some sciency thing and Undyne refused to stay at home. Toriel had a meeting with some parents, Papyrus and Sans had to drive up to the city to buy some new furniture and ever Asgore had a human-monsters meeting which had Frisk not been at school for the majority of he would also have to go to as ambassador.

It wasn't like the school was far from the house or anything and Frisk was responsible, looked both ways before crossing and stuff. But everyone had become a bit protective over Frisk after he broke his arm in the first month on the surface.

Frisk was walking past a dark alley way which was never a good place to be when he heard a voice, "h-help...!" it was a quiet beg for help.

Frisk turned to see a man on the floor surrounded by a pool of red. They gasped and ran over to help the man, looking at him questioningly.

"I-I w-was attacked, p-please..."

Frisk nodded and throwing their bag down knelt down to search for their phone and call an ambulance. They didn't find it though. Suddenly they were grabbed from behind, one big arm held their arms to their side while another held a rag to their face.

Frisk struggled with all their might. Showing their soul. The man who had grabbed them let them go dropping them to the floor, shocked by the sight of the soul, Frisk was about to scream for help when something hard their head.

Next thing they knew they were in a dark room, tightly tied to a chair, their head hurt like hell. They whimpered, when they saw a small blue light in the distance they squinted trying to see better.

"Sans?" they asked hopefully.

The light was turned on, revealing it to be the man who they had gone to help, the blue light had been Frisk's phone, "you are awake," the man grinned.

"Sans did you say?" he asked looking down at the phone, he then clicked call on one of the contact, putting it on speaker, "better tell him you are okay, bet he is worrying about ya?" he grinned.

It didn't even ring two times before the phone was picked up, which was awfully fast for Sans, "Frisk?" Sans sounded extremely worried, "thank goodness... we were beginning to panic over here," he chuckled, "you're okay right?" he asked worry coming right back.

Frisk felt tears fill their eyes as they imagined their guardians standing in the centre of the living room with their usual grin, eyes showing worry as they imagined all the worst scenarios. Sans was a real pessimist after all, even if he was always smiling.

The man nudged Frisk, encouraging them to speak, "I-I dunno..." they looked up at their kidnapper unsure weather they were meant to tell Sans what was going on or not, "a-am I?"

"F-Frisk? W-What does that mean?! Where are you? Frisk if this a joke then... then I really a bad influence and you need to stop!"

The man grinned and shook his head, "no you definitely are not okay," he replied to Frisk's question.

"Who said that?" Sans asked.

"I-I dunno... I-I dunno where I am... or who he is," they whispered, finally bursting into tears, "Sans I am really scared!"

There was a moment of silence in which all that could be heard was Frisk crying and the man laughing. Sans held the phone still taking deep breaths, his eyes was glowing an intense blue, "where is my child?" he finally asked coldly, not talking to Frisk any more.

"Their safe," the man replied, "as long as, you do not inform the cops and meet us with a considerable amount of money at a location of my choosing."

Sans took a couple more deep breaths before nodding, "sure, you got a deal... but if you have hurt a single hair on his head, I swear you are going to have a very bad time," he threatened.

Frisk had no trouble imagining Sans face at that moment, black pupils, maybe a glowing blue eye.

The man just laughed, no idea what he was facing, "I saw on the kid's contact list that you know Mettaton, the famous celebrity, guess that means you have a lot of cash hu?"

"Yeah, guess it does."

And it wasn't a lie, Mettaton actually provided all monsters with money to help them get by, but their were a few that got more than the rest, Alphys being one of course and Frisk and their family the other.

"Good, how about you bring say... fifty thousand dollars to the second dark alley to the left on Hale street tomorrow at nine, kay?"

"Yeah, and you will bring Frisk?"

"Yes of course, we will have him close by, and remember, don't you dare call the cops!"

He then hung up, turning the phone of.

"I suggest you go to sleep kid, tomorrow you will go home... maybe," he grinned.

"You don't need to do this... you are better than this," Frisk begged looking sadly up at the man.

"Is that so? Kiddo, this is the real, times are hard."

Frisk's eyes filled with tears, "I know you are better, please, if they find you... you need to do the right thing before it's too late!"

The man frowned, the kid seemed more worried about him than they did their own life, "listen kid, if you don't shut up," he pulled out a knife, "I will have to force you."

Frisk tried to move away from the knife, terrified by the sight of it, the chair fell, and they hit their head hard against the floor. The man just laughed picking the chair up once more, putting the knife away and pulling a cloth out of his pocket, it wasn't the same one as before, Frisk noticed it was black before it was stuffed into their mouth.

"That should keep you quiet, good night," the man said switching the light of and leaving Frisk alone in the room.

Sans put his phone in his pocket moving to the door and stepping outside, Papyrus came running, he looked terrified, "I HAVE NOT SEEN THE HUMAN, THEY ARE STILL MISSING!"

"I know, Papyrus, I know where they are," he said simply, not looking Papyrus in the eyes so as to not scare him.

"WHERE? ARE THEY OKAY?"

"No, there not," he said, "and someone is going to pay for it... is Alphys back yet?"

Papyrus shook his head, "THEY ARE STILL HALF AN HOUR AWAY BUT THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY, METTATON IS ALSO COMING TO HELP SEARCH, SHOULD I TELL THEM NOT TO COME?"

"No, I need Alphys to track the kid's phone."

"I THOUGHT YOU JUST SAID YOU KNEW WHERE THEY WERE?"

"Not the exact location..."

"SAAAANS, YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT HAS HAPPENED, NOW!"

Sans sighed, "get everybody, I am going into the lab, tell them we meet there."

After about half an hour everyone was there, Asgore, Toriel, Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus and Sans.

"Sans, Papyrus says you know where our child is," Toriel said hesitantly.

"Alphys, can you track Frisk's phone, even with it turned of?"

Alphys nodded, "on it," she said turning on her computer and beginning to type.

"I got a call about half an hour or so ago," Sans explained, "from Frisk's phone," he explained, he wasn't grinning, he hadn't been grinning for a while and it was in all honesty the scariest part of all this.

"And!? Where are they!?" Undyne demanded.

"I don't know, do I? If I did I wouldn't have asked Alphys to track them, would I?"

"Sans," Toriel sounded anoyed.

Sans took a deep breath to calm himself down, "somebody has them... they were kidnapped on the way back from school, I was told to go to some place at some time with some money, but with my magic I think I'd rather go get them myself, now."

Alphys nodded, "found them," she pointed at a dot on the map, "Sans... listen, I agree with your plan, but do not be rash, it is the humans life that is on the line after all."

Sans nodded, his grin returning, "don't worry, if anyone is going to have a bad time it will not be the kid," and with that he was gone.

Frisk was crying silently, their head hurt terribly, they were hungry and between the rope and the cloth, and most of all they were just scared. They wanted to be at home, in bed, with their family.

Then they heard a noise behind them, they began to breath quicker, struggling trying to see behind them, eventually giving in and curling up as best they could, crying.

"Sh, it's okay kiddo," Sans spoke, Frisk looked up into the blue eye as soon as Sans pulled the cloth away they smiled looking relieved. Sans smiled back, not his usual grin but a soft comforting smile. Carefully he untied the child picking them up.

That was when they both heard a noise, a door was opened and a light turned on standing at the door stood two men, one holding a knife the other a gun.

Sans normal grin returned as he placed Frisk carefully on the ground, "you might not want to see this kiddo," he said.

Frisk was quick to grab onto Sans's sleeve, "Sans, don't hurt them! Please! Violence is ne-" Frisk was cut of by Sans grabbing the child with his magic moving them to the back of the room.

"Sorry kid but this isn't just a lesson for this two," suddenly there weapons were gone, thrown again a wall by a blue light, "but," Sans stepped forward, "to anyone who thinks," he raised his hand, raising the humans with his magic, "to anybody," he threw them against a wall, "who dares," another wall, "hurt our child!" he shouted as he finally dropped them hard on the ground, both unconscious.

Frisk watched from a corner, tears in their eyes, they shook their head at Sans so as to show their disapproval but didn't hesitate to reach out for him when he walked over, picking his child up, he heard sirens in the distance, not surprised that Alphys had already called the police, he transported outside.

"You are Sans?"

The skeleton nodded, "and this is my child," he explained.

The police officers nodded, "they are inside?"

"Unconscious," Sans explained, "I am taking my kid home."

"They may need medical treatment," the officer pointed out.

"I have a doctor as a neighbour, don't worry, their in safe hands."

With a flash of light Sans was back in his house, everyone waiting for him, Alphys was the first over, "can I see?" she asked hesitantly.

Sans nodded, lying the child down on the sofa, Alphys quickly looked at their head, "it is superficial, they will be okay as long as they rest, probably should take a couple of days of school thought for resting."

Sans nodded, moving closer, "you hungry kid? Thirsty? Cold?" he asked.

Frisk nodded, "a little."

Sans tilted his head for a second before nodding, "I will get you some food, Pap get them a glass of water please... Tori you know where the blankets are kept?"

There was no answer needed as Tori headed towards the closet pulling out a soft blanket, Pap ran over to the kitchen quickly getting a glass and fulling it up until the very top with water. Sans rolled his eyes, "don't spill water on them," Sans instructed as he began to heat up some food.

The kid wasn't really allowed to sleep that night despite Alphys's instruction on sleep. Everyone was too busy questioning and worrying about them. Eventually Sans threw everyone out, even Papyrus who went to his room in Tori's house which he had for what reason?

Sans carried the kid upstairs to his room which was between his and Papyrus's. Placing the kid in bed, he was about to leave when Frisk grabbed him, "Sans... please."

"Don't wanna be left alone hu?" Sans smiled sitting down, holding Frisk's hand, "can't blame you," he replied, "that must have been a right scare."

Frisk nodded.

"Well don't worry kid, after this you won't be walking home alone ever again, not even when you are a grumpy teenager, got it?"

Frisk smiled closing their eyes, falling asleep in no time. Sans let go standing, intending to leave, but then Frisk began to whimper in their sleep, a nightmare. Sans sighed and sat back down, holding their hand and rubbing their face.

"Guess I can stay for a while longer... you'll be better soon though... you're home now, we will protect you."


End file.
